<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Isn't You by Ch3rryBl0ss0m365</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770176">This Isn't You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rryBl0ss0m365/pseuds/Ch3rryBl0ss0m365'>Ch3rryBl0ss0m365</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dark!Jack, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), The Big Five, rise of the brave tangled frozen dragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rryBl0ss0m365/pseuds/Ch3rryBl0ss0m365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Elsa, look out!” </p><p>“Jack, are you alright? What were you thinking, jumping in like that? I can handle myself perfectly fine.” </p><p>“I know you can. But I had to do something. Pitch was about to- Next time, I won’t save you and you can take the hit yourself.”</p><p>“There won’t be a next time, Frost because you won’t remember anything after this.” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa (Disney) &amp; Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Isn't You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>This Isn’t You</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Elsa, look out!” Jack cried out, running towards his teammate to block a sneak attack from their arch-nemesis, Pitch Black.</p><p>He instantly lunged towards her and knocked her out of the way of Pitch’s blast. Although Jack was able to get Elsa away in time, he was not so lucky. The tendril managed to scrape his arm, immediately causing Jack to groan in pain. </p><p>“Jack, are you alright?” Elsa asked, “What were you thinking, jumping in like that? I can handle myself perfectly fine.” </p><p>He groaned in response, “I know you can. But I had to do something. Pitch was about to-” Jack cursed under his breath, as the pain from his arm intensified. “Next time, I won’t save you and you can take the hit yourself.”</p><p>“There won’t be a next time, Frost,” Pitch cackled, coming to the ice-wielders’ sides, “because you won’t remember anything after this.” </p><p>Before either could attack, everything went black. </p><p> </p><p>oOo</p><p> </p><p>Elsa woke up in the infirmary with minor injuries. She looked around the room, searching for her icy teammate, but he was nowhere to be found. Going into a sitting position in the bed, Elsa rubbed her temples in pain. </p><p>The infirmary’s doors opened to reveal the rest of her team. Rapunzel was the first one to come to her side, giving Elsa a firm, yet gentle hug. </p><p>“So glad you’re alright,” the blonde greeted, finally removing herself from the hug so Elsa could see the rest of her friends. </p><p>“Where’s Jack?” she immediately asked, more concerned about him than herself. Elsa saw their faces turn to worry and fear. </p><p>“He’s with Pitch,” Hiccup spoke up. “Something happened after he was hit with the tendril. We’re not sure what, and Varian is working on it as we speak, but all we know is that it changed him.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Elsa asked, looking to them all for answers. Answers they obviously did not have. Silence radiated throughout the room for a time. </p><p>“He went dark,” Merida suddenly said. “His hair, black. His expression, cold. Even his powers were dark. Whatever Pitch did to him, it’s made Jack like him.” </p><p>“What happened after he got hit?” </p><p>“Uh, well,” Hiccup began, rubbing the back of his neck, “obviously, you got knocked out, but Jack wasn’t. Pitch just let him lay there. That’s when the changes started. At least, the ones we could see,” he shrugged. “He stopped grimacing in pain, almost as if he was embracing it. The frown on his face turned into a smirk and not his usual playful one either. It scarily resembled Pitch’s.” </p><p>“Obviously, that arrow he shot him with had been encased in some special sand,” Elsa pointed out, rubbing her chin in concentration. She groaned in frustration, “That arrow was meant for me. Frost just had to be an idiot and take that arrow for me.” </p><p>“Elsa, we all know he would’ve taken that arrow in a heartbeat, even if he knew of the consequences,” Rapunzel stated, trying to ease her friend by placing a hand on her shoulder. “<em> You </em>know that. Jack may be a goofball, but deep down, he cares a lot about the people he loves.” </p><p>The snow queen exhaled deeply, “I know, but I still feel partially responsible for what happened to him. I wasn’t watching my six like I should’ve been doing. And it was because of that mistake that-”</p><p>She got cut off by the doors of the infirmary opening, revealing the alchemist with a concerning look on his face. </p><p>“Varian, do you have something on the sample of sand we gave you?” Hiccup inquired, while still facing Elsa. </p><p>“Uh, well. I’ve got good news and bad news. The bad news is, uh, the-the bad news- ugh how do I say this without sounding too harsh-”</p><p>“Varian!” Hiccup interrupted, wanting the alchemist to get to the point before one of them combusted from anticipation, specifically Elsa. </p><p>He cleared his throat and apologized. “The sand was embedded with nothing but fear and negative emotions. If you were to come into contact with this sand, you’d feel nothing but misery and despair a-and before you know it, all of that begins to consume you, turning you into your worst self.” </p><p>“Oh god.” If Elsa weren’t still sitting in the bed, she most definitely would’ve collapsed from shock. Instantly, Hiccup went to her side, placing gentle and supporting hands on her shoulders. </p><p>“You said there was good news, Varian, what is it?” </p><p>“Oh, right! The good news is, I might have a way of reversing the effects of the sand. I just need some time to conduct the experiments and test them out, you know, make sure nothing blows up,” he laughed nervously. “Ten hours, tops, maybe twelve. I’ll get right on it.” </p><p>In a great dash, Varian left the room as quickly as he had entered, not wanting to upset the five more than he already had. </p><p>“For Jack’s sake, I hope pipsqueak can get that- whatever he’s workin’ on- to work.” The rest of the group silently agreed with the red-headed archer. </p><p> </p><p>oOo</p><p> </p><p>Looking up at the starry night sky, Elsa sat there in silence, trying to sort out her troubled thoughts as her hands fiddled with a small snowflake she had conjured up. She sighed in remorse. Things would’ve turned out differently if she had only been watching her back. Jack would be safe, Pitch would’ve been defeated, and The Big Five could finally be at ease, not needing to look back ever so often. Elsa hadn’t noticed someone standing behind her until they spoke up.</p><p>“Can’t sleep?” Elsa turned around to see Hiccup getting off of his faithful and loyal friend and dragon, Toothless. </p><p>She slightly jumped from the sudden noise, causing her little snowflake to turn into a flurry of snow shooting out into the open area. “Hiccup, you startled me. Um, not really. I’m just really worried about Jack. Who knows what Pitch could be doing to him right now. And if what Varian said is true, he could be spilling everything he knows about us to our enemy.”</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey, I’m sure he’s doing fine, no matter what state he’s in. Jack’s a tough guy. He’ll pull through, even if Varian’s serum doesn’t work. Besides, we can always try to get through to him directly. Albeit it is a risky move.”</p><p>“I thought coming up with life-threatening plans was Jack’s thing,” she teased. </p><p>“Yeah, well, Frost isn’t here at the moment, so one of us has to fill his spot,” he joked back. “Hey, I know it isn’t the same, but do you want to go for a fly? I’ll make sure Toothless goes as slow as you want.” he offered, knowing taking a flight was something she always liked to do with Jack. </p><p>Elsa smiled at the kind gesture. Thinking for a moment, she eventually gave him her answer of ‘sure’. “Toothless can go as fast as he wants. Jack hadn’t been going easy on me recently.” </p><p>Hiccup nodded before offering a hand to the platinum blonde to help her up and onto the saddle before situating himself on it as well. Taking to the sky, the pair flew in awed and comfortable silence. The only noise was the flapping of Toothless’ wings ever so often to keep them afloat. </p><p>“So, how’s Astrid?” Elsa asked, breaking the silence.</p><p>Hiccup’s cheeks instantly went red at the mention of his betrothed’s name. With the type of job the five of them had, it was not often that they got to visit their homes and families, but when they did, they made every moment count. </p><p>“H-how’s Anna?” he stuttered, trying to divert her question. </p><p>“I asked you first,” Elsa countered, immediately shutting down his dodge, “but I’ll let it off this one time. She’s good. Kristoff and Olaf keep her busy. After coming here, I knew she’d be a great leader for Arendelle. My role is here with all of you guys. Now, about you and Astrid,” she said, coming back full circle. </p><p>“She’s good. <em> We’re </em> good. The twins have been a handful and Snotlout has certainly gotten to his limits pissing her off. Fishlegs and Heather got betrothed though!”</p><p>“Speaking of which,” the platinum blonde began with a sly expression on her face, “when are you gonna make the next move with Astrid? You have been together for years. As friends, as partners, as betroths. When are you going to get married?” </p><p>Hiccup exhaled slowly, fearing the question that was asked. “I don’t know. With everything going on, I’ve just haven’t been able to find the right moment to bring it up.”</p><p>“In my opinion,” she began, placing a hand on his shoulder, “it’s never the right time to do the thing you want to do. If you ask me, you should do it the next time you have some free time with her, see what she thinks. And before you say, 'you don’t know when you’ll have that time’, I’d say, talk to her after we get Jack back. That’s the best time to do it.”</p><p>“I guess that would be the most reasonable,” he shrugged, giving her a small smile before letting out a small yawn. </p><p>“Tired?” </p><p>“Maybe a little.”</p><p>“How about I let you go? I’ll be in, in a little bit.” he gave her a questioning look, only to get a nod from her, telling him she was sure of herself. </p><p>He told Toothless to take them back to the garden and helped Elsa off when they touched down to the ground. The two shared a knowing glance before parting ways. </p><p> </p><p>oOo</p><p> </p><p>After getting an urgent message from the Guardians, the remainder of the Big Five made their way to the Pole. </p><p>“We came as fast as we could,” Merida said, as soon as they entered the main corridor. “What’s goin’ on?” </p><p>“Big Five, so glad you could make it” North exclaimed. “May I interest you with some eggnog? Or perhaps some fruitcake?” </p><p>“Uh, no thank you, North,” Elsa responded. “You called us here because of some message?” </p><p>“Yes. Pitch, and a terrifying-looking Jack came by with a message. They are planning on attacking Corona. And they’re expecting you to be there.”</p><p>“Did they say when they’d strike?” Hiccup inquired, rubbing the top of Toothless’ head in comfort. </p><p>He nodded his head, “Noon. And Jack wanted me to give this to you all.” North handed Elsa a snowflake-covered piece of paper. </p><p>Reading the note out loud, she read, “<em> Big Four </em>, did, did he just say Big Four?” her heart broke at those two words. “I-I can’t.” she handed the note to Merida before walking out of the corridor, doing her best to hold back tears. </p><p>Her friends called out to her, but she couldn’t hear them over the shattering of her own heart and the throbbing in her ears. Making her way to an empty room, Elsa locked the door with her magic and collapsed to the ground. It felt like hours had passed by the time Elsa had heard a noise coming from outside. It was Merida and Rapunzel. She didn’t want to see them. At least, not right at that moment. </p><p>“Did you forget about Toothless and Inferno?” Hiccup asked, leaping into the room through the window. </p><p>She laughed dryly, wiping away a tear, “I can never get past you, huh?” he simply shook his head, smirking with pride. “Did you have to use Inferno, though? I don’t think North will appreciate the hole in his window.” she joked, pointing at Hiccup’s creation, and the destruction it caused. </p><p>“Ah, don’t worry, I’ll tell him I’ll fix it later,” he waved it off. “So uh, do you think you’ll be up for the fight tomorrow?” </p><p>“I have to be,” she shrugged. “No offence to all of you, but I’m the only one who can go toe to toe with Jack.”</p><p>He chuckled in response, “No argument there. Hey, whatever happens tomorrow,” he said, grasping her hand, “ we’ll be there for you. <em> I’ll </em> be there for you.” </p><p>“Thanks, Hiccup.” she thanked him, giving him a small hug. “I just hope we can get Jack back.”</p><p>“You bet we will, Lassie,” Merida shouted through the door, obviously hearing their conversation. “As long as he’s alive, we won’t stop fightin’ for him! Even if he can annoy the livin' daylights out of me.”</p><p>Elsa and Hiccup laughed at their friend’s remark before finally opening the door for the other two friends. </p><p>“We’re going to get Frost back, Elsa. I promise,” Rapunzel said, bringing her icy friend into an embrace. </p><p> </p><p>oOo</p><p> </p><p>The battle was on. Things were intense. And the remainder of The Big Five were eating Pitch and Jack’s dust. There was never a leader for the group, but it was usually Jack that always managed to get the team riled up and had them all play to their strengths. So, with Jack not on their side, usually being the distraction, the team was having trouble keeping up. What was also bringing them difficulty was that they didn’t want to hurt their friend and teammate. </p><p>“Guys, please tell me we’ve got a backup plan,” Rapunzel pleaded through their earcoms, just barely dodging a blast of ice from Jack. </p><p>The rest of the team answered with no ideas. Varian did his darndest, but the serum he gave them didn’t work. Jack was still the same one that sent them the letter. The mean, inconsiderate and cold Jack Frost. Not their usual upbeat and funny companion. </p><p>Eventually, Elsas spoke up, “Mer, Raps take care of Pitch and get him as far away from Jack as you can; keep him distracted. Hiccup, get me as close to Jack as you possibly can. I think I know a way to get close to him.”</p><p>“On it.” they all responded. </p><p>Immediately, they all got to work on taking the villains down. Merida and Rapunzel were able to lead Pitch out of the designated area, leaving Jack to Elsa and Hiccup. With the both of them on Toothless, they were able to dodge all of Jack’s hits, either with Toothless maneuvering around them, or Elsa blocking them with her own blasts of ice. With every counterattack, the three were able to get that much closer to their target. </p><p>“So, what exactly is your plan?” Hiccups asked when they had some time. “Please don’t tell me it’s reckless.” </p><p>“Fine then, I won’t tell you.”</p><p>He groaned, “I was afraid you’d say that.” Elsa chuckled in response. “I-I’ll just let you take care of Frosty over there while Toothless and I cover you. I’d rather not see what you're going to do.” The three were practically on top of Jack. “Looks like this is your stop. M’lady,” he took her hand and helped her leap off of Toothless and right next to Jack. “Good luck, Els,” he called out before flying off to make sure no one stood in her way. </p><p>“Long time no see, Snowflake,” he mocked, once she touched down next to him. “I was hoping to be alone with you.” </p><p>“Aw, Jacky, if you wanted the two of us to be alone, all you had to do was ask,” she taunted back, taking a shot at him. The shot barely grazed his shoulder. Completely sending him into a ball of rage. </p><p> </p><p>oOo</p><p> </p><p>Just when things were beginning to go the heroes’ way, things took a turn for the worst. Jack had become more powerful, meaning The Big Five didn’t have a chance against him. A huge blast came from his staff, immobilizing the heroes and knocking them down with major bruises and cuts. </p><p>Entering the room, Pitch chuckled, “Did you really think you could stop me when your leader is under my control? Pathetic!” </p><p>Elsa groaned, lifting her head. Looking over at Jack, she saw all life had left his eyes. He was no longer controlling his actions and body, he was completely under Pitch’s command. </p><p>“Time for plan Z,” she muttered to herself. </p><p>Slowly, Elsa got up from the ground and began walking towards the frozen in place, Jack. She could hear a whole bunch of protests from her friends, but she had to keep going. She was not about to give up on Jack. Not now. Not ever. </p><p>“Frost,” she began, reaching out a hand. “Jack, I know you’re still in there. This isn’t you. I know you’re scared, but you need to fight it! You’re the embodiment of fun, Jack. You bring happiness to everyone around you. You play practical jokes on your friends, no matter how much trouble you get in afterwards,” she lightly chuckled at the memory as she continued walking towards him. “Please, bring back that Jack. The Jack Frost that everyone loves and cares for.” </p><p>She was right in front of him. Hesitantly, she placed her hand on his cheek, just as he was about to fight back. Immediately, he froze when she made contact with him. She was getting through to him. He was fighting Pitch's grasp on him. </p><p>Staring directly into his eyes, Elsa then softly said, The Jack Frost <em> I </em>love.” leaning in, she placed a small kiss on his lips. </p><p>At that point, Elsa didn’t care what happened next. Whether she’d be torn to shreds or killed, it would all be worth it if it meant Jack would come back to them. She could feel Jack tremble in her arms and slowly broke apart their joined lips. </p><p>“Elsa?” he asked in a hushed, genuine tone. The light in his eyes came back.  </p><p>Tears formed in her eyes as she gave him a small smile, “Hey, Frostbite.” </p><p>“True loves kiss, works every time,” they heard Rapunzel mutter while stifling a giggle. </p><p> </p><p>oOo</p><p> </p><p>After another failed attempt at apprehending Pitch, the entire group headed back to their hangout to relax, exhausted after the battle they had gone through. Hiccup was outside with Toothless, fooling around and tinkering with some stuff, Merida was doing target practice in the battle room, Rapunzel was painting to her heart’s content, and the ice wielders were nowhere to be found. </p><p>The pair were up in the mountain tops, watching the sky and the stars while enjoying each other’s company. While at the same time, avoiding the topic that brought them there in the first place. The kiss. </p><p>“What happened to me?” he asked, getting comfortable in the grass. </p><p>“You don’t remember anything?” he shook his head in response. “You went rogue,” she told him, not being able to look him in the eye. “When Pitch hit you with that tendril, you were injected with sand that made you live out your worst nightmares and fears until they consumed you. Your fears became reality and turned you into someone like Pitch.” </p><p>Elsa heard him swear under his breath. “How could I let him do that?”</p><p>“Hey, it wasn’t your fault,” she reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You took that shot for me. Remember that. You sacrificed your well-being for me; your rival and enemy for a time.”</p><p>“Because, as much as I hate to admit it, I care about you, Snow Queen. Like, a lot. The more time we spent together, forced or not, I began to realize how alike we were. I couldn’t help but enjoy your company.” Finally, they looked each other in the eye.</p><p>“Me too.” she smiled, momentarily looking away from him, she then asked. “Did you, uh, hear what Raps said when you finally snapped out of Pitch’s spell?” </p><p>Jack rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Maybe. I guess that means-”</p><p>“-Yeah,” she replied nervously. “I-I’m not sure if you heard anything I said before breaking your curse, but I meant every word.”</p><p>“No, I don’t. Could you repeat it?” </p><p>“I’ll do my best." She cleared her throat. “I basically said you’re the embodiment of fun. You bring happiness to everyone around you. You play practical jokes on your friends, no matter how much trouble you get in afterwards. That everyone loves and cares for you. That <em> I </em> love-”</p><p>Before Elsa could finish her sentence, Jack cupped his hand against her cheek and kissed her with as much passion he could muster at that moment. Leaning in, Elsa deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Jack’s neck. Having to come up for air, they broke apart, only leaving a minimal amount of space between them. </p><p>“I love you too, Snowflake.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>